Sueños elevados
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Una vez Lenalee soñó que volaba./ Lenalee centric


**Personaje principal:** _Lenalee Lee._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino._

 ** _Aviso:_** _Esta historia es parte del reto "Recuerdos de la niñez" del grupo "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas". Aunque resulta que mi historia es inválida, porque la publiqué tarde._

* * *

 ** _Sueños elevados_**

* * *

 _Ella voló. Se elevó del suelo, como si se tratase de un ave y pudo pisar las nubes dispersas en el cielo._

 _Extrañamente ellas eran sólidas, siendo así que Lenalee pudo también pasear por entre éstas. Con el paso ligero, sintiéndose dueña de todo aquello que era intocable para el hombre. El mayor deseo del ser humano era para sí, una realidad._

 _Y por ello Lenalee era feliz._

 _El gran azul –el que está arriba, no aquel que es líquido y también hermoso-, le habría los brazos y le daba la bienvenida. El dios al que sus padres adoraban, parecía estar más cerca de ella que de nadie._

 _¿Cómo no sentirse orgullosa?_

 _¿Cómo no sentirse feliz?_

 _Lenalee no encontraba manera de aminorar la dicha que la consumía. Así que para intentar al menos disminuir su euforia, se tiró de aquella nube donde estaba y dejó que la misma magia que la llevó a ésta, la vuelva ahora una con el aire._

 _Sorpresivamente funcionó, y la pequeña se vio compitiendo en destreza con las aves, haciendo malabares en el aire como las mariposas, respirando un aire más puro que el de cualquier lugar. Encontró que ahora, tal vez, era realizable el hecho de tocar el sol, y construir la casa de sus sueños en el astro._

 _La verdad es que no pensó en nada más que su sueño cuando voló primorosa a él._

 _Ella solo quería tocarlo, ver cómo era, saber si de cerca podía abrir los ojos, y no quemarse las pupilas en el intento. Ella quería ir con el sol, y conocer al Dios del que hablaba tanta gente. Ella quería aprovechar este don salido de la nada, para tan solo ser libre, y volar. Volar hasta el mismo cansancio._

 _Y logró al menos llegar a su primer objetivo. El sol no estaba muy lejos, y en realidad cuando lo tocabas éste era solo cálido, y de cerca era la cosa más bella que podías ver en vida._

 _Ella se relamió los labios y acaricio con sus palmas el gran astro dorado, y se preguntó si podría llevar a su familia ahí, y si éste don era solo de ella, o en el mejor caso éste venía de familia._

 _No importaba. Ella de alguna forma les llevaría ahí para que conozcan ese lugar, y para que sepan lo que ella podía hacer con tan solo desearlo._

 _Lenalee era una dichosa hada de cuento –no, princesa no, prefería un hada-, porque… porque ella aprendió a volar._

 **-o-**

Escuchó un estruendo de tal magnitud que la hizo salir volando de su cama.

Lenalee no entendía qué pasaba, solo sabía que algo bueno no sucedía ahí, que tenía miedo y que… sin lugar a dudas debía escapar. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en los cadáveres de aquellos que fueron sus progenitores, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y la dejó ahí, seca, sin poder mover ni un músculo para hacer lo antes pensado.

Sabía que algo malo sucedería, lo presentía, lo sabía, lo…

Unos monstruos se acercaron a ella volando. Y su aspecto era horroroso, y extraño, y… _esas cosas habían matado a sus padres_. Temblando se enfrentó a su futura muerte, y en realidad siquiera supo hacer eso, ya que cerró sus ojos, creyendo que así todo sería más fácil.

Mas la muerte no llegó. Otro sonido de igual volumen que el anterior también se escuchó en los rededores. Ella abrió los ojos exaltada, pero no pudo ver más que la espalda de su hermano, que en algún momento se puso frente a ella, para servirle de escudo.

Y entonces entre la montonera de sonidos aterradores, aparecieron dos hombres vestidos de negro, que mataron a los _monstruos_ de forma tan fácil que era inaudito. Un silencio seco se formó en el ambiente. Y Lenalee temblaba, y temblaba, premeditando que lo malo aun no acababa. Y así fue. Ella estaba en lo correcto, ya que cuando sus ojos se posaron en una extraña joya verde que llevaba uno de esos extraños en la mano, su vida cambió. Todo se desmoronó, ya que…

— Parece que esta inocencia reacciona con la niña.

.

 _Volar era algo bueno para ella, cuando solo era un sueño._

* * *

 _Y aun siendo una cosa tan corta tuve tremendos problemas con esta historia…_

 _La verdad es que en este reto yo no sabía qué hacer, o sea, me tocó fantasía, y la fantasía no es mi categoría favorita ni en lectura, ni en escritura, y con Lenalee no me salía nada de nada. Pero… supongo que cualquier sueño equivale como una fantasía, además contribuí con ciertos datos fantásticos como volar sin nada que te ayude –que conste en el sueño ella no tiene sus botas, así que solo vuela porque sí-, o lo más fantástico el hecho de tocar el sol –o siquiera acercarte- sin quemarte entero, entre otros puntos que no son reales. Esa es mi fantasía, no soy mu imaginativa, lo sé, mi mente no da para más. Pero ya qué, aquí está._

 _Y en lo que es el final… bueno, no puedo evitar jugar con el sueño. Lenalee demostró que en sí no gusta de ser exorcista, que es más ella maldice al Dios que le dio la inocencia, y a esta misma. Así que hacer relucir ese aspecto de ella me pareció algo propio para la historia. Ah, y si hay fallos en algo del cannon, que comí, que arruiné, o lo que sea, lo siento mucho, en serio. En fin…_

 _¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_


End file.
